


<3

by Kira_Gold



Series: like you need it to survive [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Literally Just Texting, M/M, Texting, everyone vents to peggy, it also involves a lowkey fight about marvel vs dc, kinda rushed, not really it's just john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/pseuds/Kira_Gold
Summary: Unknown number:please save meYou:Um. From what?Unknown number:jefferson. he’s in the same room as me and that’s too much of him already.You:I mean, not to say I wouldn’t gladly save you, but who are you?Unknown number:oh my god you are not laf i am s o sorry———Alternatively titled "Why texting wrong numbers can turn out gr8".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Lams fluff so I wrote this in an hour.

**Unknown number:** please save me

 **You:** Um. From what?

 **Unknown number:** jefferson. he’s in the same room as me and that’s too much of him already. 

 **You:** I mean, not to say I wouldn’t gladly save you, but who are you?

 **Unknown number:** oh my god you are not laf i am s o sorry

 **Unknown number:** your phone numbers have one number difference i stg

 **Unknown number:** sorry i am probably annoying you 

 **Unknown number:** i’ll shut up now i’m really sorry again

 **You:** Hey, it’s fine, don’t worry. Tell the “Jefferson” to leave you alone if he bothers you so much.

 **Unknown number:** that doesn’t w o r k he’s an asshole who won’t listen to me

 **You:** Then leave the room.

 **Unknown number:** N O that would be like giving up and i am N O T giving up

 **You:** Oh. Well, alright then. 

Unknown: sorry sorry i’ll leave you alone now and try dealing with the asshole

 **Unknown number:** sorry again for bothering you. 

 **You:** It’s alright :)

 **Unknown number:** ^_^

———

 **Unknown number:** pls bring soda or chips or something i’m too poor 

 **You:** …

 **Unknown number:** OH MY GOD

 **Unknown number:** i typed in the first numbers of laf’s (my friend who this was meant for), well, number, and yours popped up as suggestion and i thought you’re him i am really sorry 

 **You:** Why don’t you just, you know, save him as a contact?

 **Unknown number:** saving contacts is for the weak 

 **You:** …I see.

———

 **Wrong number person:** what is the capital of austria?

 **You:** Vienna, why?

 **Wrong number person:** my internet died and i don’t care about europe enough to know their capitals 

 **You:** Sounds fair enough to me.

 **Wrong number person:** oh shit wrong number

 **You:** I realised. Dude, seriously, just save contacts. 

 **Wrong number person:** well hey you knew the answer to my question so why bother?

 **You:** Fair. Also, why did you even need to know about the capital of Austria?

 **Wrong number person:** oh me and jefferson are arguing about europe politics

 **You:** So let me get this straight. You care enough about Europe to know something about its politics, but not enough to know the capitals of its countries?

 **Wrong number person:** basically. my knowledge of geography limits with, like, the caribbean, whereas my knowledge of politics is pretty vast, i mean i wanna be a politician and all

 **Wrong number person:** or a lawyer maybe 

 **Wrong number person:** and do writing as a hobby because that is fun

 **You:** I kind of want to be an artist or a doctor, but my dad wants me to be a lawyer. 

 **Wrong number person:** w h y does he have any right to decide about who you should be???

 **You:** …Because that’s how parents work? I mean, tell me your dad wasn’t ever like “Son, you must make me proud!”

 **Wrong number person:** oh i’m an orphan lol 

 **You:** Oh my god I am so sorry

 **Wrong number person:** nonono don’t worry about it it’s fine

 **Wrong number person:** i’m used to that shit 

 **You:** Alright. But I’m still really sorry. Also, what’s your name?

 **Wrong number person:** alex (as in alexunder), and you?

 **Wrong number person:** oml *alexander

 **You:** John. 

 **Alex(under):** alright then john it was nice talking to you, but i gtg kick jefferson’s ass in a debate so tty later!

 **You:** Talk to you later I guess? Good luck!

 **Alex(under):** thanks <3

 **Alex(under):** oml sorry i’m used to heart emojis way too much

 **You:** It’s fine, it’s cute. Go debate.

———

 **Alex(under):** how many citizens are there in nyc?

 **You:** About 8.5 billion. Am I your personal encyclopaedia?

 **Alex(under):** something like that. thanks john <3

———

 **Alex(under):** please tell me you know where herc is please

 **You:** Wrong person.

 **Alex(under):** fuck shit sorry 

 **You:** It’s fine, I’m kind of used to it by now.

 **Alex(under):** the right FUCKING person wouldn’t reply

 **Alex(under):** and my roommate is gone

 **Alex(under):** and it’s like 12pm

 **Alex(under):** and it is STORMING 

 **You:** Wait what? I mean, I know it’s storming, but what exactly is happening?

 **Alex(under):** so okay so well basically said roommate was on like a motorbike thingy idk what it’s called and i don’t even know had gone to some party somewhere and it is STORMING outside and he texted me he’s driving back like FORTY MINUTES AGO and it’s a ten minutes ride and did i mention it’s storming and what if he died and laf won’t answer and laf could know and i keep calling both of them but they won’t answer and nobody else would even know and storms can kill people i know that fuckin way too well and i’m so sorry for this i don’t want to be annoying i know it’s late but you’re the only person who BOTHERS to reply and oh my god i’m so stupid i’m sorry

 **You:** Alexander, take a deep breath, please. Sit down. Count to ten. Close the windows and the blinds if they’re open, turn on the lights if they’re off. 

 **You:** I am sure your roommate is alright. Maybe he just decided it is storming too much so he would stop in one of those 24 hour shops, but his phone died and he can’t text you?

 **You:** Even if he was hurt, in this weather there are always patrols on the streets to check for accidents, so be sure that if anything happened, he will receive help right away. 

 **You:** Okay? 

 **Alex(under):** okay okay yes that actually sounds reasonable

 **Alex(under):** he is the most reasonable person i know actually so he would have hid in some shop yes that makes sense i think 

 **Alex(under):** and he’ll be fine and he’ll be back soon and the storm will stop and everything will be absolutely alright

 **You:** Exactly. 

 **Alex(under):** okay. yes. i’m just. do you mind me talking to you for a while to get my mind off things because i am so worried please? sorry

 **You:** Of course, no problem.

 **Alex(under):** i’m not keeping you up or anything am i?

 **You:** A little, but it doesn’t bother me. What do you want to talk about?

 **Alex(under):** tell me something about yourself. 

 **You:** Um, okay. I have three younger siblings, a sister and two brothers. They can all be kind of loud at times.

 **You:** I love drawing and I love nature. So my room is full of like flower and animal paintings.

 **You:** I also read way too many comics to consider healthy.

 **You:** DC is also clearly superior to Marvel.

 **Alex(under):** WAIT WHA T DID YOU JUST SAY I WILL FIGHT 

 **Alex(under):** I WILL PROTECT MY MARVEL BABIES IF I HAVE TO DIE ON THIS BATTLEFIELD

 **You:** Oh you are on, because I can give you at least a hundred reasons.

 **Alex(under):** TRY A COUPLE OF THOUSANDS 

 **Alex(under):** I WILL WIN THIS FIGHT SO HARD YOU WILL GO CRY IN THE CORNER AFTERWARDS

 **You:** Bring it on. I’ll even give you the first turn.

 **Alex(under):** WELL to start can we please talk about the characters. i mean whom in dc can you relate to?? like, zero (0) characters (at least main characters) because half of them aren’t even human and everyone else is way too serious and dramatic and ooooh more darkness more bleak future more internal monologues! whereas, marvel, anyone and everyone can be a hero, like, normal human beings, sure, really rich ones (*looks at tony*) but tell me you’ve never related to iron man or wanted to be like iron man because he is like really cool and basically a role model?? and even!! even if we don’t count the ““main”” ones (bc you don’t want to get me started on how gay i am for starlord)!! every smallest character can rise and be anything and do anything and fight anyone and it is so cool because you get to relate to basically almost every character in a story, because i mean!! after kitty!! fought galactus!! tell me marvel doesn’t give each one of their heroes equal opportunities!! and there is a character for literally everyone to relate too, unlike dc who basically have the same template for everyone and in the end they turn out boring and repetitive!!!

 **Alex(under):** your move

 **Alex(under):** OH MY GOD HERCULES IS HERE I AM GOING TO K I L L THIS BASTARD YOU MEANWHILE TYPE YOUR REPLY AND WE WILL CONTINUE THIS CONVERSATION TOMORROW!!!!

 **You:** I’m scared.

 **Alex(under):** YOU SHOULD BE anyways byeeee <3

———

 **Alex(under):** you were right about herc being a reasonable human being and waiting out for the storm to settle and his phone dying

 **Alex(under):** just thought i’ll update you

———

 **You:** Okay, I was re-reading your Marvel rant (to dismantle every one of your arguments obviously) and, you’re gay for Starlord?

 **Alex(under):** more like bi for starlord since i’m bi and all

 **Alex(under):** if you have anything against that i will properly fight you, i’m completely serious.

 **You:** Dude, I’m gay. I don’t mind.

 **Alex(under):** ah okay good good

 **Alex(under):** on with the debate

 **You:** Yeah, okay

———

 **You:** Who was the 11th president of the US?

 **Alex(under):** AH HOW THE TABLES TURNED 

 **Alex(under):** James Knox Polk

 **You:** Thank you. I’m having a history test here and you’re saving my life.

 **Alex(under):** always happy to <3

———

 **You:** I swear to god he puts heart emojis at the ends of his messages and expects me not to spontaneously combust every time.

 **Number 3:** it is hilarious you gotta give me his phone number

 **You:** N O PEGGY YOU WILL SCARE HIM AWAY

 **Number 3:** i just wanna see for myself

 **Number 3:** besides dc is clearly superior i’d fight him

 **You:** R I G H T

 **Number 3:** anyways jonathan laurens just ask him out already

 **You:** Not my full name. Also, NO. I know NOTHING about him apart from his name and age and preferences in comics and where he lived before he moved to New York and that he is scared of storms and apparently his teacher’s wife named a cat after him and he actually loves cats and his dream job and favourite book and that he’s bisexual and hates one “jefferson” and fuuuuuuck

 **Number 3:** exactly ;)

 **You:** Still, no.

———

 **Number 3:** WAIT JEFFERSON

 **You:** ?

 **Number 3:** YOUR ALEXANDER HATES ONE JEFFERSON YOU SAY???

 **You:** Yes?

 **Number 3:** !!!!!!!!!!!ASK HIM IF HE KNOWS LIZZIE

———

 **You:** Um, random question. Do you know one Elizabeth Schuyler?

 **Alex(under):** do i know my ex 

**Alex(under):** brilliant question 

———

 **You:** SHE IS HIS 

 **You:** E X 

 **Number 3:** OH MY GOD I KNEW IT 

 **Number 3:** WELL NOT REALLY BUT HAD A RANDOM THOUGHT AT ONE POINT LIKE HEY HOW FUNNY WOULD THAT BE IF WE KNOW THE SAME ALEXANDER

 **You:** Oh. Oh. Oh. Okay. Why did he break up with Eliza? I mean, I know Eliza. She is great.

 **Number 3:** well they went out for a few months

 **Number 3:** and then

 **Number 3:** wait when did you two first meet 

 **You:** About a month ago, why?

 **Number 3:** oml no this is priceless

———

 **Alex(under):** why????

 **You:** Because I was talking to her younger sister and it came up.

 **Alex(under):** oh peggy i love peggy

 **Alex(under):** also?? what?? came up??

 **You:** You.

 **Alex(under):** awwww you talk about me to your friends i’m flattered. 

 **You:** As I’ve said, it just came up. So Peggy was like, “ask him if he knows Eliza”. And you did. So, huh, I guess we have mutual friends.

 **Alex(under):** that’s so cool!!! like what a coincidence 

 **Alex(under):** also how do you know them? 

 **You:** We’re neighbours. 

 **Alex(under):** wait so you live in nyc?????????

 **You:** Wait a moment

———

 **You:** WAIT PEGGY 

 **Number 3:** yes?

 **You:** THAT ONE TIME A FEW MONTHS AGO WHEN I SAW THAT REALLY SMOL BOY WALKING ELIZA TO YOUR HOUSE AND HE HAD GLASSES AND LIKE A PONYTAIL AND WAS REALLY CUTE AND I ASSUMED THEY WERE DATING BECAUSE HE WAS SO SWEET TO HER AND CARRIED HER BAG AND ALL

 **Number 3:** oh so you have seen alex

 **You:** PEGGY DO YOU REALISE I AM EVEN MORE IN LOVE NOW THEN I WAS BEFORE

 **Number 3:** lol 

———

 **Alex(under):** waiting 

 **Alex(under):** waitingggg

 **Alex(under):** anyways bc I hate waiting are you free tomorrow?? do you wanna meet? we can actually meet and hang out and like go for drinks and stuff and talk maybe???

 **Alex(under):** unless you’re busy or don’t want to obviously because i don’t want to force you to do anything!!

———

 **Number 3:** okay to save us both the pain because it will 

 **Number 3:** eliza broke up with alex because she met this girl called maria alright

 **Number 3:** but then alex was like omg thank god because i think i might have a crush on someone else too and i was so unsure of what to do 

 **Number 3:** (and i was totally not eavesdropping btw)

 **Number 3:** and lizzie was like oooooooh whom tell me 

 **Number 3:** and he was like,,, i dont actually know but i think his name is john and he is sixteen 

 **Number 3:** and lizzie was like “““you think”””

 **Number 3:** and he was like it involved messaging a wrong number a couple of times

 **Number 3:** AND I DIDN’T MAKE A CONNECTION BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPY AND AN IDIOT

 **Number 3:** also he literally just asked you on a date and is now basically stressing out messaging eliza about wHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW AND WE WILL NEVER TALK AGAIN BETSEY I FUCKED UP

 **Number 3:** (direct quote)

 **Number 3:** SO GO AND AGREE GOD FUCKING DAMMIT

 **You:** i 

———

 **You:** Yes, of course, absolutely! What time would suit you best?

 **Alex(under):** oh good good! i can go whenever really but like 3pm would be ideal if you can?? if you can’t, any other time is fine!!

 **You:** No, three is perfect, actually. Here’s my address, we can meet there?

_[ **You** sent a screenshot]_

**Alex(under):** yesss tomorrow three near your place. deal!

 **You:** Amazing!

 **You:** See you tomorrow!

 **You:** <3

———

 **Number 3:** lizzie just received exactly one hundred twenty one exclamation marks in a message from alexander. you agreed i assume?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **You:** also i sent him a heart accidentally and i wanted to die
> 
> **Unknown number:** You sent a heart to washington once alex, john’s really not the worst you could have done
> 
> **You:** nO REMINDERS OF MY MISTAKES PLEASE 
> 
> **Unknown number:** I’m pretty sure you cried 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i made another chapter, yay! alex's pov this time, same events. "unknown number" is mostly laf apart from that one time it's hercules and that other time it's john. hopefully it's obvious from the context though.

****You:**** okay lmao i just texted a wrong number and started complaining about jefferson to some random person

****Unknown number:**** 1) Wha t has thomas done again and 2) save contacts alex!!

****You:**** 1) he annoys me with his presence 2) eh maybe sometime later

**Unknown number:** 1) Tough, learn to tolerate it 2) jfc your stubbornness will be the death of us all

**You:** 1) impossible 2) you sound like burr

**Unknown number:** Jesus christ alexander. Thats a response to both your statements

**You:** yeah yeah yeah i’m impossible and all, i know how it goes laf. either way i gtg fight jefferson so bye  <3

**Unknown number:** I feel sorry for thomas already. Talk to you later ^^

———

**You:** SHIT I TOTALLY FORGOT I WAS ACTUALLY GONNA ASK YOU TO COME PICK ME UP

**Unknown number:** That was two hours ago alex

**You:** I AM AWARE I HAVE BEEN FIGHTING JEFFERSON 

**Unknown number:** Oh my lord

———

**You:** pls bring soda or chips or something i’m too poor 

**You:** also i just sent this do the same wrong number again and i am pretty sure they low-key hate me now

**Unknown number:** Most people low-key hate you alexander 

**Unknown number:** I’m joking I’m joking

**You:** stop being rude to children laf

**Unknown number:** stop only bringing up your age when it’s beneficial 

**You:** 1:1

**You:** but really bring food 

**Unknown number:** On it

**You:** thanksss  <3

———

**You:** so,,, the wrong number guy is called john,,,

**Unknown number:** I stg alex one of these days i am going to physically take your phone from you and name all the contacts in it

**You:** and he’s actually nice

**You:** and wants to be a doctor or an artist 

**You:** and is around our age i think?

**Unknown number:** Oh my god did you actually somehow strike a conversation with a guy you’ve texted twice by accident 

**You:** thrice now

**You:** also yes

**You:** also i sent him a heart accidentally and i wanted to die

**Unknown number:** You sent a heart to washington once alex, john’s really not the worst you could have done

**You:** nO REMINDERS OF MY MISTAKES PLEASE 

**Unknown number:** I’m pretty sure you cried 

**You:** N O N E 

**Unknown number:** Fine fine lmao 

**You:** but i also misTYPED MY NAME 

**You:** I LEGIT TYPED ALEXUNDER HOW THE FUCK

**Unknown number:** For someone who wants their mistakes to be forgotten you sure are keen on sharing yours 

**You:** fuck o f f 

**Unknown number:** love you too

———

**Unknown number:** Okayy I’m leaving the party and should be home in like 10-15 ^^

**You:** ok see you then!

**You:** herc? 

**You:** herculessss its been 20 minutes

**You:** um herc you know it’s storming right

**You:** if you’re just ignoring me it’s really not funny

**You:** herc??? are you even there?????

**You:** please

**You:** hello

**You:** please answer

**You:** 30 minutes

———

**You:** laf do you know when herc’s coming back?

**You:** laf?

**You:** lafayette heyyyz

**You:** GILBERT 

**You:** please reply once you see these please 

**You:** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU 

**You:** AND HERCULES 

**You:** IT’S FUCKING STORMING 

**You:** WHY DOESN’T ANYONE REPLY TO ME 

**You:** DO YOU NOT CARE ENOUGH?? 

**You:** U G H

**You:** sorrysorry im so sorry i didnt mean that just text back please

**You:** also you know i actually accidentally texted john again

**You:** while on the verge of basically having a panic attack what a great way to make a good impression amiright 

**You:** why am i telling you shit when you aren’t answering 

**You:** i dont fucking know okay

**You:** lafayette PLEASE

**You:** laf 

**You:** laf

**You:** laf 

**You:** laf 

**You:** okay john actually didnt freak out and block me h a how surprising 

**You:** gilbert please answer

**You:** okay okay i think im fine im sorry 

**You:** just 

**You:** answer once you see these please

**You:** john prefers dc over marvel h o w 

**You:** i’ll be fighting 

**You:** HOLY FUCKING SHIT HERCULES IS BACK THANK THE GOD IN HEAVEN 

**You:** WHOM I DON’T BELIEVE IN 

**You:** OKAY I’LL STOP FREAKING OUT NOW AND GO YELL AT HIM OR SOMETHING B U T ANSWER ME OKAY PLEASE

**You:** HE TOLD ME YOU STAYED AT THE PARTY SO YOURE FINE 

**You:** I THINK 

**You:** I HOPE

**You:** BYE

———

**Unknown number:** Alexander oh my god i am s o sorry for not answering yesterday i was at a party and a little drunk and i lost my phone somewhere i think? Okay maybe more than a little drunk bc i dont actually remember anything but i found it today and there were so many of your messages and oh my god i am so sorry i should have realised the storm would scare you but instead i was just drinking like some fucking idiot i am really really sorry!!! Herc’s phone died apparently so he couldn’t read your messages, but i guess you know it being his roommate and all, and i was just being drunk like a moron, obviously, as per usual! He offered me to leave with him i should’ve done that because then i could’ve answered your messages and not acted like an utter douchebag and obviously i do care enough!!!! I was just being stupid i am s o sorry alexander please dont be mad

**You:** good morning to you too laf

**You:** and it was n o t your fault that i freaked out! i am basically the idiot one here, and i’m really sorry for worrying you, i definitely overreacted. besides, it’s good if you had fun, and as long as both herc and you are safe idfc about anything else! plus john was actually really nice and he helped me a lot and we talked for a bit and debated on the Eternal Topic of marvel and dc and it was actually somewhat nice and again i do n o t blame you and you don’t need to apologise!! it’s not your duty to care for me all the time!

**Unknown number:** I mean I appreciate you thinking I haven’t done anything wrong but also I totally did, so, sorry. I’m happy you’re alright though, and please thank john for me (for both keeping you company and HAVING CORRECT OPINIONS ON COMICS JFC), and I promise this will n o t happen again

**You:** well just because you think you’ve done something wrong (you haven’t) i forgive you, and i hope you had fun last night! also whAT DO YOU MEAN CORRECT OPINIONS FITE ME

**Unknown number:** Nah I am well aware fighting you is hopeless. Thanks alexander.

**You:** it’s fine  <3 gtg fight john bye!

———

**You:** okay lafayette (aka my friend of a similar phone number) asks me to thank you from him for keeping me company last night (which yes thank you a lot) and for having “correct opinions on comics” (which bullshit), anyways, we continuing?

**Unknown number:** Tell your friend that he is welcome and I will gladly keep you company again, and that I appreciate that there is at least someone among Alex’s friends who can understand the clear superiority of DC. 

**You:** well there is at least one more person but reGARDLESS what do you mean by superiority? prove it!!!

**Unknown number:** Alright. So before I go into the quality of things (which, be convinced, I will go into later, two words for now though, animated movies), let’s start with the basics. You talk of characters, alright, there are a lot of those in Marvel. I talk of character depth. Marvel characters for all their benefits are quite, most of the time, unbelievable. Why are they the way they are? Nobody knows! Marvel make movies to explain backstories, and somehow paradoxically rarely actually shows why the characters behave the way they do. Even if they try to show it, it comes off as rushed and unbelievable somewhat; whereas in DC you can clearly state what makes the characters we know be, well, the characters we know, what are the turning points in their lives, why are they heroes or villains and what are their methods. Speaking of villains, name me one iconic Marvel villain. Galactus? Thanos? Please. Whereas, well, the Joker for starters (although he can make a case on his own), Lex Luther, Two-face, Sinestro, you name it, everyone has heard of it. There.

**You:** first rule of debate my dearest john: if you start shittalking the opponent’s side, it means you have nothing positive to say about your own. 

**You:** also to your “animated movies” i counter with another two words: life action

**Unknown number:** Or it means the opponent’s side has so many flaws, they are begging to be pointed out. A piece of cake really. 

**Unknown number:** TV shows.

**Unknown number:** Also, “my dearest”? Another habit like hearts?

**You:** obviously.

———

**You:** laf be proud of me

**Labaguette:** Why? 

**You:** i named my contacts.

**Labaguette:** F I N A L L Y 

**Labaguette:** We’re having a party to celebrate it alexander

**You:** very funny

**Labaguette:** Quite. Either way why the sudden change of heart?

**You:** well now that i am regularly texting both you and john, i am bound to mess numbers up more often. soooooo.

**Labaguette:** While that is great and all, “regularly?” I am very curious hamilton ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**You:** bring that abomination away from me 

**You:** i mean the lenny not you 

**You:** also what the fuck nothing is happening!!!

**Labaguette:** Okay I didn’t think anything is happening but this outburst suggests that something in fact is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**You:** kill the lennys 

**You:** even if anything is i am not talking about it with you the teasing would never end 

**Labaguette:** R u d e 

**Labaguette:** Do you think anyone can give better romantic advice than me?

**You:** eliza 

**Labaguette:** Touché

———

**Best of women probably:** Alexander Hamilton you’re gonna ask that kid out right now or I am going to fight you!!!

**You:** betsey,, dearest,, you see,, 

**You:** no

**Best of women probably:** But wh y Alex come on

**Best of women probably:** Don’t even necessarily “ask him out”, just like

**Best of women probably:** Well, firstly, unless the difference between his phone and Laf’s is in the area code, chances are he is in NYC or somewhere nearby!!

**Best of women probably:** So like confirm that, right?

**Best of women probably:** And then ask him to meet maybe? Just to see if you like him in person first. He won’t refuse if you two are really on good terms. 

**You:** see that’s all good but what would i do if he refuses

**Best of women probably:** I literally j u s t said he won’t refuse, do you even read my messages, Alex?

**You:** also what is he finds me weird irl??

**Best of women probably:** Alex, you know it better than anyone, you’re, like, really handsome.

**You:** does your girlfriend know you think that

**Best of women probably:** Yes.

**You:** okay fair. but i dont mean appearance!! although that too 

**You:** but like you know when you type you can delete words and read over your messages before you send them, and either way they are just symbols on the screen, nothing different from hundreds of thousands people talking over text, right? but irl i dont have time to think about my words, i just speak,, a lot,, and it gets really annoying,, and i can’t take anything back or backspace or decide on the phrasing before saying something, and i get fired up about things way too easily, and my voice is loud and my personality is hard to handle, you out of all people know, and what if he doesn’t want to be my friend anymore after that??? let alone date me! heck i wouldn’t even be surprised i mean

**Best of women probably:** Okay but this is such bullshit, Alexander. Firstly, if he doesn’t want to be your friend after seeing you in real life, then he is kind of a shitty person. Secondly, it doesn’t get annoying when you speak! All your words are really passionate and I swear to god at one point you were rambling to me about financial systems of America in 18th century and I found that entertaining! If you’re interested in a topic, you make it interesting for others too, and that’s a gift, Alex, really. And regarding your personality, if one can’t handle it and understand how wonderful you are, one doesn’t even deserve you. Period, Alexander. 

**You:** thats actually really nice of you to say

**You:** thank you a lot eliza

**You:** you’re actually amazing 

**Best of women probably:** Thanks, I try. 

**You:** but at the same time i am still scared because not everyone thinks the same way as you so he might find

**You:** WAIT A MOMENT 

**You:** HOLY SHIT

**You:** HE JUST ASKED ME IF I??? KNOW YOU???

**Best of women probably:** WAIT WHAT

———

**You:** do i know my ex

**You:** brilliant question

**John <3:** Wait, she is your ex?

**You:** yes, ex and a rly good friend right now.

**You:** why????

———

**Best of women probably:** OH OH OH OH OH 

**Best of women probably:** I KNOW NOW OHMYGOD 

**Best of women probably:** OH THIS IS GREAT

**You:** ???????i am freaking out???????

**You:** he said he was talking to peggy?? 

**Best of women probably:** Yes I am quite aware, Peggy and I are in the same room.

**You:** are you two plotting something you two are plotting something aren’t you

**Best of women probably:** Not really. He’s our neighbour and he is gushing to her how he saw you once when we were still dating and found you completely adorable. 

**You:** no he isn’t

**Best of women probably:** Yes he is!!!

**You:** u g h he told me to wait a moment and now i’m just dying a little ahhhhhh

**You:** okay you know what fine

———

**You:** anyways bc I hate waiting are you free tomorrow?? do you wanna meet? we can actually meet and hang out and like go for drinks and stuff and talk maybe???

**You:** unless you’re busy or don’t want to obviously because i don’t want to force you to do anything!!

———

**Best of women probably:** ??

**You:** i just asked him out 

**You:** OMG I JUST ASKED HIM OUT 

**You:** ELIZA I AM S U C H AN IDIOT WHY DID I DO IT

**You:** WHAT IF HE FINDS IT WEIRD 

**You:** WHAT IF EVERYTHING GOES WRONG 

**You:** HE ISN’T REPLYING I SWEAR TO GOD YOU TOTALLY MADE THAT THING ABOUT HIM FINDING ME CUTE UP

**Best of women probably:** I did not!! Alexander, calm down!

**You:** can i calm down

**You:** i can’t calm down

**You:** wHAT IF HE HATES ME NOW AND WE WILL NEVER TALK AGAIN BETSEY I FUCKED UP

**Best of women probably:** Jesus Christ

———

**John <3:** Yes, of course, absolutely! What time would suit you best?

**You:**  oh good good! i can go whenever really but like 3pm would be ideal if you can?? if you can’t, any other time is fine!!

**John <3:** No, three is perfect, actually. Here’s my address, we can meet there?

[ **John <3** sent a screenshot]

**You:**  yesss tomorrow three near your place. deal!

**John <3:** Amazing!

**John <3:** See you tomorrow!

**John <3:** <3

———

**You:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Best of women probably:** Well then. He agreed I assume?


End file.
